Inu's Nightmare
by Huntress4
Summary: This is a hilarious story about a nightmare that Inu Yasha has. I am telling you..brace yourself if you are a big fan of Inu Yasha! PLEASE READ/REVIEW! It seems long but its not when you read it! R/R!!!!!


Inu Yasha's Nightmare  
  
This is a really funny story! So when you read this brace yourself! I would  
love it if you gave it a review! PLEASE!  
  
It was a calm summer afternoon and both Kagome and Inu were getting a little hungry. "I have never been so hungry in my life!" Kagome yelled. "Well, I am surprised you don't have food in that little bag of yours. I mean you carry all this useless crap and didn't think to pack something to eat. You are stupid." Inu said with an attitude. Kagome just looked at him with a glare. "I will go find some food!" Shippou said from the top of Kagome's head. "Yeah, maybe while you are gone you will fall in a hole and won't be able to get out, like last time. You better let me get the food, Shippou." Inu said coolly. "Hey, the only reason I fell in was because you snuck up on me!" "Correction," Inu interrupted, " I was walking by and you squealed like a little girl and fell in!" "Well, if you think you can do any better, then I suggest you go get it!" Shippou yelled. And the two kept fighting while Miroku came out of the forest with a basket full of apples and strawberries. "You look like a cross between a dead bug and a worm!" Inu said laughing and holding Shippou back with one finger as he tried to punch him. "Give it up Shippou," said Kagome as she sat down to eat. "Hey! I was supposed to do that!" Inu said in a jealous tone. Miroku said nothing and smirked looking at Kagome fixing to eat a strawberry. "Please allow me," he said as he fed her the strawberry. Inu glared at him while he grinded his teeth together in his mouth. "HA! HA! Kagome left you for a perverted monk! You're a loser!" Shippou yelled while pointing to Inu. Then Inu knelt down to Shippou and got close, "You wanna know a secret?" he said in a low voice. "What?" Shippou whispered. "You're the loser." he whispered as he flicked Shippou so hard he fell backwards. Shippou looked at Inu from the ground with tears in his eyes, "That was mean!" he sniffled. "Oh, shut up you big baby!" Inu said cruelly. Then Shippou jumped off the ground and landed on Inu's head and started to pull on his ears. "Hey! Stop that you little runt! That hurts!" Inu screamed. "Who's the loser now?!" Shippou laughed. "YOU ARE!" Inu said as he banged his head against a tree. But, Shippou started biting Inu's ears, which made him yell really loud. Then they both stopped to hear Kagome giggling. They both looked up, Shippou still biting down on Inu's ear, to see Miroku whispering in Kagome's ear. "See you are a loser Inu!" Shippou mumbled with Inu's ear in his mouth. "Shut up, and get off my head so I can hear them!" he said as he threw Shippou off. They both listened to the whispers. Inu's eyes got wide as he heard Miroku use "you" and "sexy" in the same sentence. Inu went running toward both of them and tackled Miroku. And before he could think he said, "Back away from my woman!" "Inu." Kagome said as she blushed. "You can't tell me to sit! I am already on the ground! So, Ha!" Inu said in a grunt. "You can chill Inu, I was telling her what "you sexy thing" was in a different language. I was to scared to say it out loud because I knew you would pound me!" Miroku explained. Then Shippou hoped over and looked at the two of them and said, "Yep, you are a loser!" "I thought I told you to shut up!" Inu yelled as he tackled Shippou. He pined him to the ground, "Am I still a loser?!" he asked. "Definitely, because you asked me!" Shippou squeaked. "Why am I wasting my time on you?" Inu said and got up to go sit next to Kagome to make sure Miroku wasn't doing anything. Shippou giggled as he sat down. "What's so funny runt?" Inu growled. Then Shippou was practically on the ground laughing. Inu picked him up by the collar and was about to interrogate him for some answers, when he noticed that Kagome wasn't telling him to sit. Then he took a closer look at her to notice she didn't blink once and wasn't breathing. He threw Shippou down and was going to shake Kagome awake, but his hands went right through her. "You little." Inu said when he pick Shippou up off the ground by the collar again. "Where is the real Kagome? Tell me or you wont be able to digest anything for a while!" he demanded. "Okay, okay! Just set me down and don't hurt me!" Shippou squeaked. Inu did so but left his hand on his collar. "Now, let me go," he said plainly and watched Inu release him. "You have to promise you will give me a head start.and you have to shake on it." Shippou hesitated. "Stop procrastinating! Tell me where they are NOW!" Inu roared. Shippou rolled up into a little ball and pointed in the direction behind him. Inu turned and saw only the entrance to the forest. "You! Come with me!" Inu said as he dragged Shippou along with him to the forest. He walked for a couple of minuets and heard water splashing. He followed the sound and found himself standing on a bundle of clothes. "Who would wear these weird clothes.?" Then his eyes got really big as he noticed more clothing; two pairs of shoes, boxers with hearts on them, a black bra with matching panties, and Miroku's suit. He held Kagome's shirt in his hand and looked behind him to see Kagome and Miroku holding each other in the water. He stood there too mad to move or breathe. Then when he was about to take a breath Miroku started kissing her neck and went for the mouth. He dropped Shippou and Kagome's shirt and took off his own and dove in. He grabbed Miroku by the feet and pulled him under and put his hands around his throat making sure that his claws dug in. He did this with his eyes closed, even though he was very mad, he would never in a million years look at Miroku naked!!! Then he felt himself being pulled back by soft hands and new that it had to be Kagome, so he let go and went up for air. He opened his eyes and took a quick look at Kagome and turned away quickly making it look like an accident. He waited for Miroku to come up so he could pound him, but decided to just leave him down there. With his eyes still closed he put Kagome on his back and swam out. He threw her clothes down to her. He turned to other way to give her some privacy. But as soon as he turned he saw Miroku come out of the water slowly, and this time he saw everything. "NO!!!! My eyes!" he yelled as he closed them quickly. Miroku was soon right up to him and said, "Hey Sexy, why didn't you take off your pants? Not shy are you? Let me do it for you." Inu screamed as he felt his pants come off slowly.  
Inu opened his eyes quickly to see himself squeezing Kagome with his head held tightly on her chest. "Don't go swimming!! Please don't!!!" Inu said in tears. "How did you know where I was going? You were asleep." Kagome asked. At that moment he saw Miroku come over with some apples and strawberries. "I thought you guys might be hungry," he said nicely. Inu still had his head tightly against Kagome and said, "Can't you see we are talking?" Kagome looked at him confused. "Okay, well, when you do get hungry there is a whole basket full of stuff to eat," Miroku said as he walked toward Shippou who was calling him over. "Inu, what was that all about?" Kagome asked. But, before she could say another word Inu pined her down and kissed her really long and made sure Miroku was looking. Then he stopped to take a breath and noticed he wasn't looking. "Inu..?" Kagome said blushing. Inu noticed now Miroku was looking. "Shut up." he said as he kissed her again, but this time longer. "Oh, please! Get naked already!" Miroku yelled at them as they rolled into the bushes. 


End file.
